1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector supporting or temporary holding construction and to a squeezed amount calculating method when a resin-made fixable member is temporarily held on a metal fixing member by squeezing a part of the fixable member, and a squeezable supporting construction using such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-345653 and FIG. 8 herein show a supporting construction that takes advantage of the engagement of recesses and projections for mounting a connector with respect to a fixing member, such as an electrical connection box in an automotive vehicle. With reference to FIG. 8, the supporting construction has a fixing member 1 with two facing recesses 2 and a projection 3. A connector 5 has two projections 6 provided on opposite left and right surfaces of the connector 5. The connector 5 is assembled with the fixing member 1 by inserting the projections 6 of the connector 5 into the recesses 2 of the fixing member 1 from below in FIG. 8. The connector 5 also has a step 7 engageable with the projection 3, so that the connector 5 can be locked to the fixing member 1.
In the above construction, clearances of a certain degree are set between the recesses 2 and the projections 6 to assemble the connector 5 with the fixing member 1 smoothly. However, the mounted connector 5 shakes by due to these clearances and escapes as much as it shakes upon being connected with a mating connector. As a result, the two connectors cannot be connected efficiently.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector supporting construction having a small degree of shaking.